Back In The Square
by The Covenant Girl
Summary: Peter Beale returns but changed... Hes meanier, Badass and violent.


Back In The Square

It was a early Saturday morning in Albert Square, when a new car showed up at the front of the Beale Home. It was a white range rover sport.  
>The driver had short light brown hair and dark blue eyes. The passenger had long dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The names of the male and female were. Peter Beale and Jessica Lewis.<br>Peter had changed a lot over the six months away and that was because he didn't have to be Daddy's boy anymore. Peter Beale got out of the car and crossed over to the other side opening the door. For his girlfriend.  
>Jessica was the "IT" girl in Devon and every boy wanted her. Peter was the only boy she even wants. He treats her like a princess, his princess.<br>He had become very protective of Jessica and even beat her ex to a pulp for trying to kiss her. Your thinking that's doesn't sound like Peter.  
>Peter was a well built now. He became the most popular boy in school. Jessica climbed out of the car and kissed her boyfriend then laced together their hands. The two crossed the road to The Queen Vic. Peter held Jessica's hand as they walked through the familiar French swinging doors and walked in. The red decor was a sight to his eyes. He didn't realise how much he had missed the sight and smell of the old pub. Peter took Jessica up to the bar. He saw Patrick behind it and smiled at the face.<p>

Jessica's POV

"Two orange juices please Patrick." Peter asked the man. He turned and saw Peter his eyes widened.  
>"Peter Beale?"<br>"Yeah." Pete smiled.  
>"Good to have you back boy." He replied back with a smile then went to get our drinks. Peter let go of my hand and grabbed our drinks. We walked over to a table by the doors we had just come through. Pete put our drinks down then sat down next to me. He put his arm around me and held me close to him. He was really protective of me.<br>When I first met Peter I thought he was just going to be another boy drooling over me but me and his twin got partnered together for a project and we saw each other more and more. We became friends then when he started to work out we became closer by the time prom came had already kissed once. He asked me to prom and to his girlfriend and I said yes. Night of the prom Brad my ex tried to kiss me and Pete beat him up since then he was popular and the king of the school. Brad was in hospital for three weeks but he never came back to the area or school he moved.  
>We came to Walford to visit Lucy and the rest of his family and maybe stay for a while. I heard the door open and saw my best friend walk in. Lucy.<br>"Luce." I exclaimed. She saw me and hugged me sitting next to me.  
>"Thanks for my hug." I heard Peter.<br>"Why would I give you a hug? Your... Your... you." Luce teased. "So how's the girl that made my brother bad ass."  
>"She's ok, and I didn't not make Peter badass."<br>"Yes you did." Peter whispered in my ear. His hot breath grazed my neck. I hated it when he teased me like this. I turned around and kissed him then pulled away quicker than he wanted me too. You tease me, I tease you. But that didn't work he put his hand on the back of my head then pulled me back in. He pulled away this time and I giggled at him.  
>"You two that gross." Luce whined.<br>"P-dog. Is that you?" I looked and saw a boy around the same age as us, looking at Peter.  
>"Fats." He nodded.<br>"Well, Look at you. Who's this piece of sugar?" He looked at me.  
>"Shes my girlfriend Fat-boy. Say, Look, or even touch her the wrong way and I beat you."<br>"You? Beat him up. Yeah right Little baby Beale." A new voice spoke. This boy had a light strawberry blonde hair and green eyes.  
>"Whatever, Jay." Peter looked away from him.<br>"The wimp cant even look at me." He laughed. Peter stood up and pushed Jay, Peters force sent him flying back. They started to fight. Peter was winning. Me, Luce and Fat-boy were cheering chanting Fight.  
>"Peter? What are you doing." The voice was from a middle-aged man exclaimed. Peter stopped, Jay was on the floor with a nose bleed. My man, Peter.<br>"Dad." He said then grabbed my hand. He held out his hand for the keys from Lucy. She gave them to him then he walked out taking me with him.  
>He didn't stop walking I tried to stay still so he would stop too. It took a few trys but he finally caught on that I want to stop.<br>"Jess. Please I wanna go home."  
>"What was that about?"<br>"Me and Jay don't get along some times. Thats all ok, babe."  
>I smiled then dragged him towards the house. He opened the door and took me me upstairs. He opened a door. The room was mainly blue maybe a bit green. He shoved me on the bed and started to kiss my neck.<br>"Peter." I warned him, he stopped straight away.  
>"What?"<br>"Not now." I lifted myself... 


End file.
